SAYAP
by Detective Agatha
Summary: Kita berbeda dunia. Ingin sekali kita bersama namun dunia tak mengijinkan kita bersama hingga suatu hari, kami benar-benar terpisah oleh keadaan yang semestinya harus kita jalani sendiri-sendiri. Mungkinkah suatu hari nanti ada keajaiban untuk kami bisa bersama? HAPPY ENDING #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


**KeyKeiko present,**

**.**

**.**

**SAYAP**

"**."**

"**."**

**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo..**

**Warning : **Fic ini berisi banyak ke gajean, **AU, OOC, Typos, etc...** terinspirasi dari animasi Thinkerbell season empat. Kami bermaksud meramaikan Ichiruki days..hehhe. Fic ini adalah fic colab with **Shin Key Can (Twinkletwinkle Litle Star)**. Happy reading minna *meski kami ragu hasilnya apa* plakk

**Genre : Hurt comfort and Fantasy**

**Summary : **Kita berbeda dunia. Ingin sekali kita bersama namun dunia tak mengijinkan kita bersama hingga suatu hari, kami benar-benar terpisah oleh keadaan yang semestinya harus kita jalani sendiri-sendiri. Mungkinkah suatu hari nanti ada keajaiban untuk kami bisa bersama? **#IchiRukiDay #FTiL**

.

.

**Hutan Musim Panas**

Hutan musim panas, merupakan rumah bagi para peri yang tinggal di dalamnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam baik di dunia manusia maupun peri. Manusia bahkan tidak tahu jika hutan musim panas telah dijaga peri selama ribuan tahun. Wajar saja, manusia tidak dapat melihat sosok peri penjaga hutan musim panas.

Bulan Juli kali ini musim panas terasa begitu menyengat, namun hal itu justru menjadi hal yang sangat disukai peri musim panas. Mereka menyambut musim panas dengan suka cita, salah satunya adalah pemimpin para peri musim panas yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki adalah putra dari raja Isshin Kurosaki. Sang raja yang bijaksana dan berwibawa diantara semua peri telah meninggal beberapa ratus tahun. Tahtanya kini dipegang oleh putranya. Selama Ichigo memimpin, para peri hidup dengan makmur dan damai. Meski ia seorang raja yang bijaksana dan tegas, sepertinya ada hal yang selalu mengganggunya saat ia sedang sendirian. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang melamun ketika ia berdiri di perbatasan hutan musim dingin. Ia seolah menantikan seseorang disana. Perbatasan itu adalah kenangan masa lalunya bersama orang yang paling ia cintai.

'_Rukia, apa kabar?'_ gumam Ichigo menatap perbatasan yang sepi di hadapannya.

Merasa sia-sia dan tidak mendapat sahutan dari seseorang bernama Rukia, Ichigo lantas tersenyum kecut menyadari kebodohannya.

'_Dasar bodoh! Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini, kan?'_ batin Ichigo merutuki tingkahnya.

Ichigo lantas berbalik dan berjalan menuju kerajaannya. Ia tampak menyesal tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia terus berjalan. Mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa Ichigo sang raja peri musim panas tdak terbang menggunakan sayapnya. Hal ini karena sayapnya telah rusak, sama seperti hatinya yang rusak akibat perpisahannya. Ya, Ichigo benar-benar harus mengubur perasaannya agar ia bisa memimpin para peri seperti yang ayahnya lakukan.

.

.

Di tempat lain, perbatasan hutan musim panas dan hutan musim dingin, seorang ratu peri musim dingin nampak sedang bersembunyi mengawasi perbatasan musim panas. Ia sebenarnya tengah menanti seseorang, namun hati kecilnya enggan bertemu secara langsung ketika melihat seseorang yang ia cintai tengah berdiri dengan tatapan sendu memandang perbatasan itu. Hingga kini, ia sungguh masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa raja peri musim panas itu.

'_Ichigo, maafkan keegoisanku dulu,'_ batin Rukia ketika menatap punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauh.

Sang ratu peri musim dingin itu kemudian terbang menuju istananya sambil meneteskan air matanya. Perasaan bersalah-lah yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar hancur. Kalau bukan karenanya, Ichigo pasti tidak akan kehilangan sayapnya, pikir Rukia seperti itu.

'_Aku sungguh bodoh saat itu, Ichi. Apa kau memaafkanku?'_ gumam Rukia ketika terbang melewati halaman istananya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, queen?" tanya seseorang di belakang Rukia.

Rukia terkejut begitu mendengar suara familiar dari arah belakangnya, hampir saja terjatuh jika saja ia tidak sigap. "E-eh? Apa maksudmu Hitsugaya-senpai?"

"Kau bergumam, dan itu terdengar sampai ketelingaku," ucap Toushiro Hitsugaya datar.

_Skakmatt._ Rukia tidak bisa menjawab ucapan senpainya itu. Rukia tahu senpainya bukan peri yang gampang dibohongi.

"Senpai selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Apa senpai ini adalah peramal handal, hingga bisa membaca pikiranku?" ucap Rukia terkekeh.

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku rasa kau baru saja ke perbatasan untuk menemuinya bukan?" Toushiro menebak apa yang ingin juniornya katakan. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Aku kesana karena merindukannya, senpai. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Rukia jujur ingin melakukanapa yang ia ucapkan pada senpainya, namun kenyataannya yang ada, ia justru bersembunyi. Itulah yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa memaafkannya.

"Bukankah dia juga telah memaafkanmu?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

Rukia menghela nafas pelan. Ichigo memang telah memaafkannya, tapi tetap saja Rukialah penyebab semua ini. "Tapi rasanya itu semua tidak cukup dibandingkan dengan penderitaannya selama ini, senpai."

"Kurosaki bisa mengerti hal itu."

"Aku harap seperti itu. Andai waktu itu kami bisa menahan diri, tentu tidak akan seperti ini."

"Jangan menyalahkan waktu dan masa lalu. Semua yang terjadi kehendak Tuhan, Rukia."

"Senpai, apa suatu hari nanti kita bisa hidup bersama?" tanya Rukia lagi

"Kalau kau bisa mengubah takdir itu kenapa tidak?" jawab Toushiro singkat.

.

.

**Esok harinya**

Angin bertiup kencang membawa dedaunan yang gugur berterbangan ke mana-mana. Para penghuni hutan musim panas sungguh dilanda kekhawatiran. Mereka belum pernah mengalami hal yang langka seperti ini. Hari ini masih bulan Juli, harusnya angin tidak bertiup kencang dan suhu udara yang berubah drastis membuat para peri musim panas memilih berlindung dan mengenakan pakaian tebal untuk melindungi sayap yang mudah rapuh itu. Ichigo yang merasakan firasat buruk segera bergegas memerintahkan pasukan dan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ishida, tolong selidiki apa yang terjadi di perbatasan. Angin ini tidak lazim," ucap Ichigo cemas.

"Baiklah, king."

'_Semoga ini bukan hal buruk,'_ batin Ichigo cemas.

Ishida segera melaksanakan perintah rajanya itu. Ia dan beberapa orang lainnya turut serta menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di perbatasan hutan musim panas. Ishida terbang dengan hati-hati mengingat angin yang bertiup kencang. Ia mencoba mendekati perbatasan itu, da sesampainya di sana betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat alat penyerut es batu, buatan manusia terdampar di tepi sungai hutan musim dingin.

"Astaga? Jadi alat buatan manusia yang menyebabkan ini semua," ucap Ishida cemas.

"Taichou, sebaiknya kita hentikan mesin itu. Mesin itu semakin lama memperburuk keadaan disekitarnya. Lihatlah dedaunan di sana. Sepertinya mengalami perubahan ekstrim," ucap sang letnan.

.

.

Di tempat lain di hutan musim dingin, Rukia dan beberapa peri termasuk Toushiro nampak sangat khawatir dengan apa yang mereka saksikan di depannya. Pohon bubuk pixie konpaku yang merupakan sumber energi kehidupan semua peri musim dingin mendadak lenyap tak menghasilkan bubuk ajaib itu meski setetes.

"Senpai, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bubuk pixie konpaku bisa seperti ini?" tanya Rukia panik. Ia mendapati laporan dari peri penjaga bubuk pixie konpaku yang melaporkan bahwa ada kejadian aneh yang jarang terjadi di sini.

"Entahlah, sepertinya akan ada hal buruk di hutan musim panas," ucap Toushiro cemas.

'_Ichigo,'_ batin Rukia khawatir.

"Segera perintahkan pengawal untuk memantau keadaan di daerah perbatasan," titah Rukia tegas pada peri penjaga bubuk pixie konpaku. Semua peri di situ langsung bergegas melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Semua peri musim dingin termasuk Rukia telah sampai diperbatasan. Mereka melihat beberapa peri musim panas menghentikan alat buatan manusia secara bersama-sama. Para peri musim dinginpun tak tinggal diam. Mereka ikut membantu dengan kekuatan mereka.

"Ishida-taichou, bagaimana keadaan hutan musim panas sekarang?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Seperti yang anda liat, queen, hutan kami sepertinya akan membeku karena alat buatan manusia ini," jawab Ishida cemas.

"Tolong bantu Ishida-taichou, peri yang lain ikut aku ke kerajaan musim panas," perintah Rukia.

"Senpai, tolong bantu Ishida-taichou. Setelah itu kau tahu harus menemuiku dimana."

"Cepat selamatkan cintamu, queen." Rukia mengangguk setelah Toushiro mengatakan hal itu pada Rukia. Rukia segera terbang ke kerajaan peri musim panas dengan perasaan cemas. Ia bahkan lupa sedang berada di hutan musim panas mengingat suhu di hutan ini berubah drastis.

'_Tunggulah aku, Ichigo.'_

.

.

"Cepat pakai jaket dan selimut kalian dan lindungi sayap kalian. Berlindung di tempat yang aman," ucap Ichigo berteriak mengatur komando pada seluruh peri disana.

Semua peri lansung menuruti perintah Ichigo. Para peri juga mengatur hewan-hewan disana untuk segera berlindung dari ancaman udara dingin yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ichigo dilanda kepanikan. Ia lantas berusaha melangkahkan kakinya untuk memantau pohon bubuk pixie konpaku yang ada di dekat kerajaannya. Ia hendak berjalan beberapa meter, suara dari arah belakang memanggilnya.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia.

"Rukia?" Kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari?" Ichigo terkejut mengetahui Rukia datang menemuinya.

"Aku bisa kesini karena hutanmu sedingin seperti hutanku, Ichi."

Ichigo merutuki kebodohannya. Tentu saja Rukia bisa ke sini mengingat saat ini hutannya sedang berada pada suhu lima derajat celcius. Peri seperti Rukia tentu saja bisa bertahan dengan suhu seekstrim ini. "Aku lupa jika kau peri musim dingin, Rukia," ucap Ichigo lembut.

"Ini bukan waktunya bernostalgia, Ichi. Kita harus melindungi pohon bubuk pixie konpaku di hutanmu." Lagi-lagi, apapun yang berkaitan dengan raja musim panas ini, Rukia selalu khawatir.

"Ikut aku. Kita harus ke tempat pohon pixie konpaku sekarang. Semoga saja tempat itu bisa terlindungi," ucap Ichigo pasrah.

"Kita harus melindunginya, Ichi. Cepat pakai baju hangatmu." Ichigo lantas memakai baju hangatnya. Rukia membantu memakaikan baju hangat itu ketubuh Ichigo. Helaan nafas hangat Ichigo, membuat Rukia tergelitik geli. Posisi mereka sangat dekat. Degup jantung berdetak cepat dirasa keduanya. Mereka seolah kembali ke masa lalu dengan degupan jantung yang cepet ketika ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Tentu saja. Kau terbanglah, aku akan berlari menuju tempat itu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo mengurangi rasa berdebar-debar. Ichigo langsung berlari menuju pohon bubuk pixie konpaku. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo berlari, meneteskan air mata ketika melihat sayap Ichigo yang rusak.

'Maafkan aku,' batin Rukia lirih.

Rukia kemudian terbang mengikuti Ichigo. Mereka berburu waktu yang semakin sempit karena sebentar lagi udara dingin benar-benar akan menyelimuti hutan musim panas dan sekitarnya seperti hutan musim gugur juga hutan musim semi.

Beberapa menit berlari, membuat Ichigo berkeringat. Ia lantas melanjutkan perjalananya menuju pohon pixie konpaku yang tinggal beberapa meter.

Rukia membulatkan matanya, sedang Ichigo terduduk lemas mengetahui pohon ajaib para peri ini hampir mati sekarat. "Pohonnya hampir sama keadaannya seperti di tempatku, Ichi."

"Hah..hah.. bagaimana ini? Adakah cara agar pohon ini tidak terkena imbas oleh suhu yang semakin menurun?" tanya Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat Ishida dan Toushiro bersama rombongan menuju pohon pixie konpaku itu.

"Bekukan sementara. Itu akan menahannya. Kita tidak punya waktu, queen. Jika kita kehilangan pohon itu, nasib kita juga akan sama," ucap Toushiro setibanya bersama Ishida.

"Kita lakukan, senpai." Rukia mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk melakukan sihir itu.

"Rukia, apa ini bisa kita lakukan?" Ichigo ragu cara ini berhasil mengingat waktu yang sempit hampir membuat sebagian hutan empat musim itu dilanda suhu udara yang rendah.

Rukia menghampiri Ichigo. Ia meraih tangan raja itu yang tampak dingin. Udara hangat yang keluar dari mulut orang tercintanya, membuatnya sadar jika pria itu sudah mulai kedinginan. "Percaya padaku. Berlindunglah di tempat yang hangat."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Degh

Jantung Rukia berdebar kencang ketika Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ucapan raja itu seolah mantra magis yang harus Rukia lafalkan baik di otak maupun di bibir. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Ichigo yang berjalan mencari tempat berlindung yang aman. Pandangan Rukia baru terpotong setelah keadaan sekitar berubah cepat.

'_Terima kasih mempercayaiku, Ichi,'_ gumam Rukia pelan.

"Kita lakukan senpai."

"Ayo, queen."

Kedua peri musim dingin ini melakukan beberapa sihir rahasia turun-temurun untuk melindungi pohon pixie konpaku. Waktu semakin mendesak, sebentar lagi semua hutan tertutup kristal es. Rukia dan Toushiro di bantu peri musim dingin lainnya berusaha membantu membekukan pohon itu.

"Sedikit lagi, senpai," teriak Rukia kencang.

Toushiro kemudian membacakan mantra sihir yang ia pelajari dari gurunya. "Hyorinmaru!"

Kreetttt...

Satu sihir dari Toushiro berhasil membuat pohon ajaib itu membeku. Toushiro dan Rukia tampak lega, setidaknya pohon itu sudah selamat meski keadaannya sekarang membeku. Kini Rukia bersama peri lainnya menunggu saat-saat dimana semua akan tertutup salju.

"Semua, ayo segera berlindung." Segera saja para peri musim dingin ini mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman. Meski mereka peri musim dingin, mereka juga memiliki batas kemampuan.

Mereka semua telah berlindung. Beberapa saat kemudian, udara sangat dingin bahkan suhunya minus -0 derajat menerpa seluruh kawasan hutan empat musim itu.

'_Ichigo, aku berharap kau baik-baik saja.'_

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Toushiro keluar dari persembunyian di ikuti Rukia. Suasana hutan musim panas sama seperti hutan musim dingin. Tertutup salju tebal di permukaannya. Pohon-pohon yang hijaupun tak tampak hijau. Hutan lain mungkin nasibnya juga sama, tertutup salju. Mereka kemudian memastikan bahwa peri-peri dan hewan yang berlindung dapat selamat dari suhu ekstrim ini.

"Senpai, aku akan mencari Ichigo. Kau pastikan para peri-peri itu selamat."

"Hati-hati queen." Toushiro dan peri musim dingin lainnya berpencar.

Rukia kemudian terbang mencari pria yang ia cintai selama ini. Sayapnya yang tipis bergerak lincah mencari sosok raja muda yang begitu ia kagumi selama ini.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

Rukia memanggil nama Ichigo yang masih belum ia temukan. Ia lantas terbang menyusuri tempat yang mungkin Ichigo gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Mata violetnya masih terus menerawang keberadaan Ichigo yang hingga kini belum di temukan. Perasaan tidak tenang membuatnya frustasi. Ia tahu jika Ichigo mungkin saja akan mati di udara sedingin ini.

"Ichigo kumohon bertahanlah," gumam Rukia lagi. Ia kembali terbang mencari Ichigo lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil Ichigo dengan frustasi. Rukia kemudian mencari sumber suara itu. beberapa menit mencari, ia akhirnya menemukan sumber suara yang berasal dari orang kepercayaan Ichigo.

"King, buka matamu!" teriak Ishida panik.

Rukia mendekati Ishida yang tengah membangunkan Ichigo. "Ishida, apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo?"

"Ia menggigil kedinginan setelah badai salju itu datang." Ishida menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi saat Ichigo bersamanya. Rukia menangis mendengar penuturan Ishida, ia tak henti-hentinya mengusap rambut orange Ichigo. Ia ingin memeluk Ichigo tapi takut tubuh Ichigo malah akan semakin kedinginan.

"Queen, sebaiknya kita bawa King ketempat pohon bubuk pixie konpaku," ajak Ishida.

Rukia dan Ishida kemudian memapah tubuh Ichigo yang tidak sadarkan diri. Setapak demi setapak mereka berjalan di atas hamparan salju yang tebalnya hampir lima belas centi.

.

.

Rukia dan Ishida lansung membaringkan tubuh Ichigo di samping pohon bubuk pixie konpaku itu. Pohon pixie konpaku itu nyatanya belum bisa normal setelah di bekukan. Semua peri yang bergantung pada pohon bubuk pixie konpaku hanya berharap kembali seperti semula.

"Queen, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Dia hipotermia, taicho," potong Ishida sebelum Rukia menjawab.

"Ichigo, kumohon bertahanlah." Rukia kembali menggenggam tangan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Ia kembali menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo untuk selamanya.

"Senpai, apa kita bisa menyembuhkan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"Bisa saja jika kita memiliki element yang sama dengan Ichigo."

"Tapi kita peri musim dingin, senpai." Rukia berusaha menahan emosinya karena melihat Ichigo yang sama sekali belum sadar akan hipotermia yang dialami Ichigo.

"Ichigo, bertahanlah untukku." Rukia terus memegang tangan Ichigo, ia ingin Ichigo bisa bangun. Ishida dan Toushiro hanya bisa berharap keajaiban datang menghampiri mereka. Toushiro berusaha menenangkan Rukia, sedangkan Ishida mencoba sekuat tenanga membuat Ichigo sadar.

"Ini akan sia-sia, queen," kata Ishida pasrah.

Rukia kembali menangis. Air matanya sampai menetes ke tangan Ichigo yang sejak tadi di genggam Rukia.

Tes

Tetesan air mata Rukia sukses membuat seberkas cahaya terang muncul yang menyebabkan keadaan sekitarnya begitu terang. Ichigo yang semula terbaring, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat melayang disusul dengan Rukia. Hal menakjubkan selanjutnya adalah ketika sepasang sayap mereka bersatu, dari situlah cahaya yang lebih terang terpancar. Pohon bubuk pixie konpaku yang semula telah dibekukan, kembali mengalirkan bubuk-bubuk ajaib, keadaan hutan musim panas perlahan mulai kembali, hal ini berlaku juga di hutan musim gugur dan musim semi.

Mata Ichigo yang semula terpejam, kembali menampakkan sorot tajamnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar yang mendapati oarang yang dicintainya tampak sehabis menangis. "Rukia," panggil Ichigo ketika ia terbangun dalam keadaan melayang bersama Rukia.

"Ichigo, sayap kita, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" tanya Rukia selagi menghapus air matanya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Hei, lihatlah sayapku kembali seperti semula," ujar Ichigo bahagia.

Ishida dan Toushiro membulatkan bibirnya. Mereka takjub dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Ini bukan masalah pohon bubuk pixie konpaku, melainkan dua orang di depannya. sayap mereka berkilau, bahkan berubah warna. Sayap Ichigo yang semula rusak, pulih seperti sedia kala.

Ichigo masih dalam mode schok, masih belum bisa berkata apapun selain tatapan tak percaya. "Sayap kita berubah, Rukia," ucap Ichigo lagi.

"Ini sungguh keren," gumam Rukia pelan.

.

.

"Ini luar biasa. Belum pernah aku menyaksikan kejadian langka seperti ini, dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi disekitar kita, Ishida," ucap Toushiro kagum.

"Jadi legenda itu benar ya?" Ishida kembali menerawang.

Toushiro menoleh ke samping Ishida. Ia belum mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ishida padanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Orang tua Ichigo juga dulunya berasal dari peri musim dingin dan peri musim panas. Mereka bisa bersatu meski perbedaan selalu menghampiri mereka," jawab Ishida menjelaskan.

"Jadi peraturan itu hanya untuk menakut-nakuti para peri begitu?" Toushiro kembali bertanya. Sejenius apapun dia, jika ia tidak mengetahui informasi ini, ia sama saja dengan peri lainnya.

"Aku rasa begitu. Cinta merekalah yang membuktikan mereka bisa bersatu meski keduanya berbeda. Mereka sama seperti Isshin Shiba dan Masaki Kurosaki, Toushiro."

"Sepertinya aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi, kira-kira kapan mereka menikah, Ishida?"

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka yang sedang bermain drama di depan kita, Toushiro."

Toushiro hanya speechless mendengar ucapan Ishida. "Kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Ayo sebaiknya kita memasitikan keadaan peri lain," ajak Toushiro.

Pada akhirnya Toushiro dan Ishida lebih memilih pergi dari pada melihat sepasang peri yang masih saling mengagumi keadaan mereka yang luar biasa membahagiakan. Mereka lupa jika Rukia peri musim dingin tidak akan tahan berada di tempat Ichigo.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Toushiro dan Ishida, Rukia dan Ichigo memilih duduk di dekat pohon pixie konpaku. Ia ingin menikmati suasana bersama Rukia lebih lama. Begitu juga Rukia. Ia masih tidak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah.

"Rukia, apa kau tidak merasa kepanasan berada disini, mengingat matahari sudah mulai terik di hutan ini?" tanya Ichigo memecahkan keheningan.

"Entahlah, apa ini hanya perasaanku, atau karena sayapku yang berubah. Aku seolah tidak merasakan panas sama sekali, sayapku tidak terbakar dan aku tidak merasa lemas karena suhu panas disini," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Mungkin saja peristiwa tadi mengubahmu menjadi special diantara semua peri," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Kalau bisa jadi begitu, maka kita bisa-

"Bisa bersatu selamanya," potong Ichigo cepat. Ia kemudian mendaratkan ciuman lembutnya kebibir Rukia. Rukia sedikit terkejut oleh aksi tiba-tiba dari Ichigo. Rukia yang tak ingin melepaskan ciuman manis ini, langsung mengalungkan tanggannya ke leher Ichigo.

'_Ichigo, aku berharap setelah ini akan menjadi lebih indah. Kita bisa saling melengkapi meski sekarang aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan rasa hangat dalam hidupku. Terima kasih Tuhan,'_ batin Rukia bahagia.

**The end**

A/N: fiuhhh hampir putus asa karena g bisa bikin tema fairytale.. fic ini sengaja Shin Key Can and saya bikin karena salah satu diantara kami sedang sibuk, jadinya kami putuskan untuk colab saja...hahahah... Tanpa bantuan Shin juga dukungan teman-teman kagak bisa jadi nih fic. thanks so much


End file.
